Sisterly Surprises
by greysfan27
Summary: Cosima goes to meet up with Delphine at a banquet, but is it actually Cosima (as seen in the kissing photo from season 2). Cophine!


**Hi, folks! I saw a picture of 'Cosima' and Delphine kissing from season 2 on Instagram, and I was struck by this idea. Hope you enjoy! Less than a month until Orphan Black comes back on! **

* * *

"Bonsoir ma cherie. I've been waiting for you." Delphine greeted as she pulled her girlfriend into her and kissed her fully.

She pulled back a few seconds later when she realized that Cosima wasn't kissing her back like she normally would.

"Something wrong, cherie?" She asked as she pulled back, but kept her arms around Cosima's shoulders, reaching to tug on her ponytail, finally noticing that her hair wasn't in its usual dreads.

Delphine quickly dropped her hands and took a step back, avoiding all eye contact with the brunette as she looked around the room to see if anyone was standing near them.

"Sarah! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were in town! You guys could've warned me!" Delphine whisper-yelled at her girlfriend's clone.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting that greeting. You sure know what you're doing in the kissing department, frenchie. Cos was supposed to text you to give you a heads up." The clone said with a smirk.

"Wonderful, well feel free to share that kissing thought with my actual girlfriend. Speaking of that cheeky girl, would you care to tell me where she is? Was this just a funny prank to you two?"

"No, I showed up and surprised Cos, but she was having a really bad day, so she asked me to come. She didn't want to stand you up. But she was also coughing up too much blood to get here." Sarah said with a frown as Delphine's eyes glazed over.

"What! Why didn't she tell me? I would've stayed with her." The blonde said quickly.

"That's what I told her, but she demanded that you stay here. And she made me come in her place. Bloody stupid idea if you ask me, seeing as I know nothing about science."

"Just stick with me and try not to talk to people." The blonde offered up in advice.

"Easier said than done, blondie. I told her she should've sent Alison. She might have been able to fake the science at least."

"Well you're here, and Alison's in Canada, so it'll be fine. Switch back to an American accent though, Sarah." Delphine said as she saw someone walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Cosima! How're you feeling?" A dorky young man asked.

"Hey Scott!" Delphine jumped in quickly, making sure that Sarah would now know his name at least.

"Hey dude. I'm feeling better, thanks. How's it going?" The brunette responded, quickly falling into Cosima's personality.

"Good, I was just about to go check out this presentation board over there. Wanna join me?" He asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, you know, I would, but I need to talk to Delphine about something. Maybe later, dude." She said with a final nod of the head.

"Okay, cool. Oh, and I just had a quick question about lab yesterday-." He started, only to be cut off by Sarah.

"Can I just call you about it tonight? I'd rather not talk about school right now." She said slowly as Delphine chuckled quietly beside her.

"Oh, yeah, cool. See you later." He said, walking over to the presentation board he'd been eyeing earlier.

"Don't you dare leave me, Delphine. I swear. This clone thing can be brilliant, but it can also be a pain in my ass. Cos was on me before I left about not ruining her name in the science field. Good luck with that, sis." Sarah said, looking around for alcohol to drink.

"Don't worry, Sa-Cosima." Delphine corrected herself as someone walked behind them and smiled.

* * *

4 hours later, Sarah and Delphine walked into Cosima's apartment, stripping off their high heels as soon as Delphine shut the door.

"There's my favorite person!" Cosima said as the two walked into the living room.

"You better be talkin to me, Cos." Sarah answered dryly as Cosima raised her eyebrows.

"...yeah. Of course, Sarah." The dreadlocked clone responded slowly as Sarah walked into the bathroom to change into her real clothes.

Cosima looked up at Delphine who was taking her coat off and in the process of slinging it over the back of the couch.

"You're obviously my favorite." She said with her trademark smirk as Delphine walked around to her and sat on the edge of the couch that her girlfriend was lying on.

"I should hope so, you cheeky girl." The blonde said as she squeezed Cosima's hip lightly.

"You definitely are. Obvs." She said with a smirk as Delphine tucked some hair behind Cosima's ear and cupped her cheek sweetly.

"Are you feeling better, ma cherie?" Delphine asked as she placed a feather-light kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then cheek.

"A little bit. I'm just glad that Sarah was here to cover for me." The brunette offered, grabbing one of Delphine's hands.

"Sarah did a great job. No one suspected anything." The blonde said with a sharp nod.

"Good. That's good."

"You bet your ass I did a good job, Cos. I didn't even hang out with that guy who has a huge crush on you." Sarah replied as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair that was facing the couch.

"Scott? Yeah, he's definitely crushing, even if he has seen Delphine and me together many times." She said with a snort as Delphine shook her head good-naturedly.

"Guys, Cos, guys." Sarah said simply.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I'm dating Delphine? She asked with a smirk, squeezing the blonde's hip.

"Hell, he probably thinks it is super hot that you're with frenchie over here." Sarah chipped in again.

"So, what's in the bag?" Cosima asked, looking at the bag that was resting on the table in front of her.

"I stopped and bought you those pie things you love so much." Delphine said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Shut up. You bought me Eskimo pies? You really are my favorite, babe." She said with a big smile, as Sarah looked offended.

"Hey! For that, I'm stealing that red coat of yours." The British clone answered as Cosima's jaw dropped.

"Over my dead body, Manning!" She said with a smirk as Delphine tensed next to her and looked down at the floor. "Too soon?" She asked, eyebrows raised again.

"I really did not mean to say that, I'm sorry." She continued, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it, earning a small smile from her.

"So how's the uptight sister?" Cosima asked Sarah as she unwrapped an Eskimo pie, wanting to change the subject.

"As uptight as ever, Cos. I'm serious, it's bad. She just sits there and gets so angry, but won't even say fuck. It's all eff this and eff that! I just about lost it, Cos." The British clone said with a smile, starting to laugh again with the other two in the room.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Alison, doesn't it? We should take her clubbing the next time I'm in Toronto with you two." Cosima suggested as Sarah lit up.

"Yes. That sounds fabulous. Count me in." She responded immediately as Cosima smiled happily.

"It might be wise for you three to not all be seen together, but it's up to you guys, I guess." The blonde piped up from her spot on the couch.

"That's true. Eh, we'll work something out." Cosima said, not worried about it.

"How's Felix?" Delphine asked Sarah quietly.

"Fe is good. As man-whoreish as ever, but good." She replied with a smile as Delphine chuckled.

"You know, when you say Fe, all I can think of is 'f' 'e'...iron on the periodic table." Cosima said honestly as Delphine chuckled.

* * *

The blonde had finally moved herself to sit comfortably against the couch, pulling Cosima's legs on top of hers.

The dreadlocked girl was lying on her side, talking to Sarah, so Delphine sat there and rubbed Cosima's back soothingly, just listening to the two sisters.

"You're putting her to sleep, Delphine!" Sarah said with a chuckle as Delphine was woken from her thoughts.

"Pardon?" She said, looking up at the other clone.

Sarah quickly nodded her head down to Cosima who was fighting off sleep, being pushed into it by the soothing movement of Delphine's hands running up and down her back.

"She needs it." Delphine said sadly, Sarah not liking the distraught look in the blonde's eyes.

She knew it was bad, but she hadn't known just how bad it really was until she had gotten there and saw it for herself.

Cosima was jolted roughly as she started coughing violently, Delphine continuing to rub her back, while she held a tissue in front of her girlfriend's mouth, Cosima's hand covering her own.

Sarah excused herself quickly, grabbing the box of Eskimo pies from the table and putting them into the freezer for them. She also grabbed a glass of water for her sister before she walked back to the living room to find Delphine whispering into Cosima's ear.

"I'm working so hard on this cure for you, ma cherie, I promise." Delphine said softly in Cosima's ear, her voice cracking halfway through as she tried to blink away her tears.

"I know you are. I know." Cosima said seriously, holding onto Delphine's wrist, which was resting on her cheek now.

"Je t'aime." The blonde said, kissing her girlfriend's temple.

"Je sais. Je t'aimerai toujours." The dreadlocked girl responded, causing Sarah to tilt her head at her sister as she walked back into the room, not knowing that Cosima spoke any French.

"Your French is getting much better, cherie." Delphine said proudly, rubbing Cosima's cheek.

"Well I've had an excellent teacher." She said with a smirk before she turned back to look at her sister, who was now sitting back down in front of them.

* * *

"So the banquet went well tonight, S?"

"As well as it could've gone with me in your place. I was just glad I didn't have to give a speech as you. That would've been bad. What is it you study again, geek monkey?" Sarah asked as Cosima glared at her and Delphine laughed.

"Next time, you should bring Kira. She would stand up for me, and not laugh." Cosima said, fake glaring at Delphine, who just chuckled more.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. She thinks you're the cool aunt though. Alison's a little put out by it." Sarah said as Cosima did a small fist pump, causing Delphine to look down at her girlfriend with a huge smile.

"I'm sorry, but 'type-a Alison' does not have what it takes to be the cool aunt."

"Ahh, yes. But stoner Cosima does?" Sarah asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hey! I resent that. Stoner Cosima, the PhD student, does have what it takes to be the cool aunt. I know many fun science-y things to do; it's like magic. What kid doesn't love magic?" She asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"She's not that big of a stoner anymore though." Delphine said with a smirk, squeezing Cosima's calf as Cosima lightly smacked her thigh.

"Blondie's right. Take the girl out of San Fran, but you can't take San Fran out of the girl. No big deal though. If I smoke too much, I feel like my lungs are going to collapse. Minor problem with this respiratory issue."

"So, Delphine. You worked your 'actually already a Doctor in immunology' magic yet? I'd like my girl to get better instead of worse." Sarah asked bluntly.

"I want that too. More than anything. I'm working on it, believe me." She said seriously, running her eyes over Cosima's body that was somewhat strewn across her legs on the couch.

"Yeah, you better be."

"She is, Sarah. I barely see her anymore because she's always in the lab. Trust her. She'll work it out." Cosima said honestly as she reached for Delphine's hand and linked their fingers together.

The blonde quickly kissed her girlfriend's hand before they both started listening to Sarah talk about something funny Kira had done the other day.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
